Savior
by kae ampora
Summary: EnglandXReader. When America goes freakin' crazy, Arthur comes to your rescue! Also, I CAN'T WRITE SUMMARIES. JUST READ IT. Rated T for violence and some harsh language.


You sat at the table for the G8 meeting, bored out of your mind, when suddenly, you get a note passed to you. The handwriting was barely intelligible, but from what you could guess it said something along the lines of:

Will you go out with me?~ The Hero

You look up from the note, over to Al on the other side of the table, who is looking at you with one eyebrow raised, waiting, and shiver. The American had always disgusted you with the way he acted better than everyone else, and today was no exception. Most of the time you just avoided him, not wanting to get into a fight. You wrote "HELL NO." and watched as the paper was passed down the length of the table. Just as he received it, the bell rung to end the meeting. You stood up and stretched, watching as everybody filed out of the room, talking and laughing excitedly. Everybody except for Al, who waited by the door. You sigh. Trying to ignore him, you gather your things and try to walk through the door, only to have him grab your arm before you can.

"Hey, _. I know you didn't mean what you wrote back to me. I mean, I'm the hero, right? You were probably just too intimidated by my awesomeness to say yes. I understand." As he says this, his grip on your arm tightens. You try to struggle free, but he's too strong.

"In your dreams, loser. Now let go of me!" You say angrily through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to keep lying to yourself, _. I know you are surpressing feelings for me." With this, his grip on your arm tightens even more, and he moves in closer to your face. You shiver with absolute repulsion, trying to back away.

"Yeah! Fucking nausea! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!" Your other hand was full, so you knee'd him in the 'vital regions', and he lost his grip on your arm, flailing backwards. He looks up at you, carefree smile gone from his face, replaced with a look of absolute rage.

"You fucking bitch!" He charges you, slamming you into the wall, and you feel the blood dripping from where the wall impacted the back of your head. He uses his one terribly strong hand to hold you there while he punches you repeatedly in the face, his hand becoming gradually covered in your blood.

"A-Al...please...don't do this..." you almost beg, hating being this he was just so damn strong, you couldn't fight back against him on a normal day, and you had already lost so much blood. He ignores you, of course, continuing to throw punches, then pulling out a knife. You could feel your eyes go wide. "I...I'm sorry..." You tried to sound like you meant it.

"Bitch, I KNOW you are fucking sorry." He stabs you in the leg, backing away from you slightly, and using his hold on your shirt to throw you to the ground, where he starts repeatedly kicking you in the stomach. You could feel the edges of your vision go hazy from blood loss, and you started to feel faint, when all of a sudden you heard a voice.

"Alfred F. Jones! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" You look up from the ground, to see a figure standing slightly behind Al. He was bathed in the slant of light from the conference rooms window, and that paired with his short blonde hair and bright green eyes made him seem almost like an angel. You recognized him as Alfreds brother, but aside from that, you didn't know anything about him.

"Stay the fuck out of this Arthur! It's none of your damn business!" He said, turning away from you for the moment to argue with the Brit. You try to move, because Al was blocking you from Arthurs field of vision, but the pain in your leg is too much. You raise a hand weakly, and this seems to get the other mans attention.

"You bloody git! What the hell did you do to _!" He rushes over to you, kneeling beside you, and when he's close up you can see him better. His eyebrows were a bit thick, but he was still cute in the face. His green eyes were dark with what looked like worry, and his hair fel into his face as he looked over your wounds. You had just met him. Why was he worried about you? You wanted to ask, but your throat was impossibly dry, and it was like somebody had hit the off switch to your brain. He stands up, walks over to Al, and punches him in the face, effectively laying him out on the floor of the conference room. He then walks over to you, kneeling beside you once more. "Do you think you can walk, love?" You shake your head weakly, and he frowns slightly, picking you up bridal-style. you finally manage to make your mouth work.

"W-where are w-w-we g-going?" You say shakily, and he frowns slightly.

"We are going back to my house, so I can treat your wounds effectively. And don't waste your energy talking, love...It will all be okay." Before you can say anything in protest, the blood loss becomes too much for you, and you pass out.

When you wake up, you are in a soft bed, in an unfamiliar room. You sit up, wincing slightly as you do so, and look around, only to see Arthur nodded off in a chair next to the bed. You laugh slightly, and he wakes up and smiles brightly at you.

"Good afternoon, love." You frown.

"Afternoon? How long have I been out?" You rub your head slightly.

The Brit smiles. "Oh, just a few days. To be honest, I was quite worried it would take longer...you lost quite a bit of blood...I ought to have killed that America git..." he frowns deeply staring at the ground. Your question from before flooded into your brain, and you also frown.

"Why...did you...save me? I mean, I barely know you..." You frown slightly and look away, not expecting his answer at all.

"Because, well, errrr...I'm in love with you. I suppose I have been for quite some time, but...I never had the courage to say anything. I was actually going to ask you out today, but I never saw you leave the conference room. So I went back in, to see if you needed help with something, and, when I saw the predicament you were in, I knew if I didn't do something, you would die...and I couldn't live with it if that happened." He blushes darkly when you look up at him and turns away. You actually thought it was pretty adorable, and you smile, also blushing slightly. He leans forward from his chair, hovering over you slightly before kissing you gently, and you savor his taste, something akin to the taste the air has after it rains, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulls away, laying down next to you and smiling. "I love you, _." he blushes lightly.

"I love you too, Arthur." You smile, burying your face in his chest and yawning as you runs your fingers through his hair. You were with your Angel, and there was nowhere else you would rather be.


End file.
